


Sexy Boy

by Blownwish



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten said you don't really go out with girls that much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Boy

A/N: Written over ten years ago under one of my old pen names, l_n. Yeah, I've been around for a while. Thought I'd put it up here. 

++

 

Sometimes I wonder if he planned the whole thing. Goten didn't go to school that day; and still Gohan was waiting out there, parked in his blue Saab. He must have known Goten wasn't there, right? I don't know. Maybe some wires got crossed. Maybe Goten's mom had some sort of menopausal fit and forgot to call. Maybe. Yeah. That sounds about right.

 

Don't be so paranoid, Trunks.

 

No. No one does things like that, spur of the moment. Especially Son Gohan.

 

Shit, I sound like a lunatic.

 

Maybe… Maybe I am. If it's true, if I am crazy, I know who to blame.

 

There they are again, those icy hot pinpricks… all over my body, somewhere just beneath my skin. My cock begins to throb.

 

How many times do I have to do this, Gohan? When will I be normal again?

 

I fall into my mattress. The sheets are somewhere on the floor. I kicked them off sometime between the third or fourth time I… oh…I did… oh fuck I'm going to come... just remembering it…

 

“Go-“ My hand's moving so fast, just like you showed me. My hips are moving in circles, my head's spinning. And then I remember your face when… when i… when.. You…

 

“Ha-a-a-an!”

 

It's like I'm spiked with lightening, and it's pouring out of my body in white ropes. All I see, all I feel, all I am… I left it somewhere in that damn blue Saab. All that's left is this insanity.

 

“Aw… fuck, Gohan!”

 

Why did you do this to me? Why Gohan?

 

“Why?” I say out loud, throwing my arm over my eyes when I feel my body come alive, even though I'm still jerking with aftershocks. “Why?” My hand begins to move. “Why…?” My hips begin to rock. This time… I don't ask why. My body knows the answer.

 

++

 

It was after school; and I was just standing there, biting into an apple, wondering what I was going to do with myself. Goten's absence put a real kink in my afternoon plans.

 

Stupid `Ten with his stupid colds. Who ever heard of a Saiyajin with a sinus infection? Goddamn, only he could pull that off.

 

Kids were pouring out of school. And I was like a bouyie, separating the course, for only a moment, as they streamed toward buses and cars. Everyone had places to go, things to do. Everyone, that is, except me. I just didn't feel like doing much. Kind of bummed out, you know?

 

I wasn't paying any attention when that blue Saab rolled up. Probably because you don't look for what you're not expecting.

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a fucking loud car horn went off.

 

“Hey, Trunks!”

 

Was that Gohan? Squinting my eyes, I could see that run down Saab between two very expensive SUVs. There he was: Waiving, wearing a cheap pair of tinted clip ons over even cheaper frames, smiling like a dope in the same old blue suit.

 

Gods- how embarrassing!

 

I could feel my face turning red as I imagined all the ribbing I'd get the next day about the Son-mobile. Checking over my shoulder, I wanted to make sure no one took notice.

 

I turned to take a bite out of my apple- just to hide the dopy look on my face. But the apple was gone. I'd dropped it to the ground when he used the horn.

 

Great. I flopped my arms in disgust. Just great.

 

“You wanna ride?”

 

There was a sick feeling in my stomach and I could feel the curious looks of the kids around me. I took a deep breath. Man, I always hated feeling this way! So weird, like a freak. People like Dad and Gohan might be into being bizarre, but not me! If there's one thing I am not into, it's being weird.

 

It's weird enough when your Dad's E.T. with an attitude; and your Mom's got some sort of Dr. Frankenstein complex. Weird enough! Fuck. 

 

My jaw dropped as Gohan was opened the front door. That dented up piece of scrap metal, and patting the faded seat, that goofy grin… Man, was he serious? The school janitor had a better set of wheels. He was so cheap that he still drove his first car. Hell, Goten told him he would darn old socks and clipped coupons!

 

“May as well take me up on it.”

 

Man, if I stood there any longer, people would think it was weird. You don't just stand there, talking to people in the carpool lane. Nobody does that. You just keep your mouth closed and get the hell in your ride. Not a big deal.

 

 

“Alright, alight!”

 

I shoved my way to the car, and then threw my book bag into the back seat. I could hear the springs bounce when I sat down.

 

Damn.

 

Gohan leaned toward my door, just as I reached for the lever to ease the seat forward. Instantly I decided sit back instead; but it was too late. I could feel the cheap polyester through the soft double knit cotton of my shirt. It was scratchy, kind of weird. Something about it made me gasp. It was, I don't know, shivery.

 

Then Gohan put my seat belt on.

 

I tried to act like it was no big deal; but this was even weirder. Was I supposed to pretend he wasn't there, and look away? I hoped so. Because looking directly into his face was not an option. That would be…

 

Too weird. Shit. As if that wasn't weird enough!

 

I remembered that Goten said he was a big safety freak, though. So I figured I was just overreacting.

 

Yeah, overreacting. That's what you tell yourself when you don't ant to listen to your instincts.

 

“All set?”

 

I wasn't looking directly at him. Instead I was studying the cracks in the leather upholstery. But I could tell he was smiling.

 

It was so bizarre.

 

“Yeah,” I said. “ `Ten's sick. Don't bother waiting on him. Just take me home.”

 

“Bummer.”

 

I frowned and stared at him as he looked over his shoulder and turned the wheel. Bummer?

 

What was he trying to be: Cool? Weird. I sighed and threw my head back. The whole situation was weird.

 

Sunlight was bouncing off of hundreds of windshields as we moved out of the parking lot. I closed my eyes against the glare. The engine whined into second: and we were off.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Gohan,” I said, keeping my eyes shut as we pulled into the street. No, I was not grateful. Fact of the matter is, I have a ride. It's a cherry red convertible corvette. I keep it encapsulated in my pocket. Too bad `Ten's old lady is a bitch and forbids him from cruising in it. That's why he has to ride the Son-mobile.

 

And it wasn't because I have the world's best manners. Hell, no. I'm not some goober who kisses ass.

 

So why was I saying thank you?

 

“Do I make you nervous, Trunks?”

 

“'Course not!”

 

I said it too fast. He knew it, too. I could tell. He was laughing softly, shaking his head with those weird clip-ons.

 

“Okay,” I said. “You just surprised me back there.” My t-shirt was soaked with sweat. Damn- he didn't have an AC in that thing! I jerked up and rolled the window down, then flopped into my seat again.

 

He just kept laughing.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” he said, smiling. His teeth were very white. They looked almost sharp. I wondered for a moment if he ever cut Videl with them. The question made me shiver.

 

“So, Trunks,” he said, flashing those canines at me, “You, ah, enjoying school?”

 

“Enjoying?” Only Dr. Son Gohan would talk about enjoying Orange Star High. The only school that gives corporal punishment for bad grades.

 

“You know. Class, friends…Girls?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Goten said you don't really go out with girls, that much.”

 

Blabbermouth!

 

“I'm picky.”

 

“Yeah.” Gohan readjusted his rearview and squinted over his glasses. For a second I could see his eyes. They were really dark, like Dad's. But friendly. Definitely not like Dad. “I figured.”

 

Like he was thinking about the subject?

 

“It's alright, being picky.” He wrinkled his nose and shifted into third gear. “After all, you're a good looking kid. Can't fool around with every girl who likes you.” He shoved his thumb in his polyester lapel and grinned. “Take it from me. Girls can be trouble.”

 

Take it from him? He didn't strike me as pimp material, unless girls got all turned on by tiny metal clunkers and big blue polyester blazers. I suddenly pictured him in a leopard print Versace jacket and matching pants- but no shirt, and two girls pawing at his chest.

 

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh; but the corners of my mouth went up.

 

Oh- no fucking way!

 

I snorted, and then hid my face in my hands when I saw this picture in my head smiling back at me, giving a thumbs up, winking over the same cheap tinted clip ons!

 

Oh shit!

 

“That's funny, huh?”

 

He sounded proud of himself. It made me laugh harder. I just whimpered and nodded as I put my forehead on my knees. Tears were streaming down my face.

 

“That's good, Trunks.” I could barely hear him over all my noise. “Loosen up a little.” I felt something touch the back of my head. A hand?

 

His hand.

 

His hand?

 

The laughter dried up in my throat; and his fingers started to rub the short hair under my bowl cut.

 

“You're so tense, kid.” I could hear him, just fine.

 

The car stopped. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. No, his hand wasn't forcing me down- not at all. Still, it felt like he was willing me to keep my head down, brushing my tender spots, like I was a pet.

 

I didn't want to like the way his fingers felt. But, oh man... he was sending chills down my spine with his fingertips; and the way his palm was covering my neck, making it sweat. The feeling was so strong, and yet so, so gentle. I didn't want to like this feeling.

 

After all, it was Son Gohan…

 

Son Gohan…

 

What the hell was going on?

 

I could hear the hum of engines off the highway. That still didn't tell me where we were; but the chirping told me it wasn't exactly urban. Hey, at least we weren't on a busy street, where just anyone could see my best friend's big brother play with my hair.

 

“Where are we?” I asked. 

 

“A quiet place.”

 

His hand came up, and a second later my head did, too. Blinking, I wiped my face and took in the scenery: there were lots of trees, and a swing. We were at some sort of park.

 

“I've never been here.”

 

“Not many people know about it.” He cracked his knuckles and grinned. He looked pleased with himself. He took off his glasses to detach those clip ons. When he put them back on I could see his eyes. Friendly, just like they always were. As if he didn't know he was freaking me out.

 

That made it even stranger.

 

“I like to come here, sometimes. Before I pick up Goten.” I froze in my seat when he put his arm around me. “No one's ever bothered me, here.”

 

 

“That's good,” I said. The last thing I needed was for some one to look in and get the wrong idea.

 

I couldn't see his pupils- Saiyajin irises all have that characteristic. But his eyes weren't hard. They were warm. And he smelled- how can I describe it? - Like chocolate chip cookies. I was taking a deep whiff before I knew it. Didn't even think to hide it. Just sucked in the air and stared into his eyes.

 

But it was alright, though. Wasn't it? Because this was Gohan. He'd known me since I was in diapers. My best friend's brother. Married to Videl, aka Chi Chi Jr. A straight arrow.

 

He's not… it's not… this couldn't be what it seemed like.

 

It's incredible, how naïve I was…

 

“You wanna know what I do up here?”

 

“I guess?”

 

“Well…” he pulled his arm away from me, still grinning as he reached down, between his legs, and eased the seat back. He followed suit, still smiling that smile, as his hand resting in the space between his thighs. “I like to blow off steam.”

 

“Oh, really?” I tried to play it cool and nod, like I didn't notice Gohan's hand move up and rest on the fly of his pants. But I noticed. Damn, I couldn't help it. I mean- can you blame me? The guy was putting his hand on his business, right in front of me!

 

Now, every time I remember that first moment, the moment he crossed the line. He did it like it took no effort, as if it was a normal, everyday thing. It would have made me sick, but he looked so nice, so warm and friendly. Like it was something so great, so special. When I think about it, I get so hard that I've got to jerk off.

 

He smiled back at me; and sighed as his hand- the same hand he'd touched me with- began to go up and down. It was so shocking.

 

“Gohan-“

 

“I know what it's like, Trunks.” Did he? Did he know what it was like to watch him touch himself? “You're tense. You've got a lot on your plate. It's hard,” He grunted and moved his hips around. Suddenly I could see this bulge. Oh, Gods! He was hung… I felt my cheeks burn as I watched his fingers pull his zipper down, oh-so-slowly. “And you need a little relief.”

 

His eyes glazed over. This big, happy grin spread over his face as his hand went into his pants. “Mmmm….”

 

I felt Gohan's fingers on my cheek, tickling me. My eyes shot open and I began to shiver all over.

 

“Don't you ever touch yourself, Trunks?”

 

I wanted to tell him it was none of his business. But how could I, when he was making his business mine? I snuck a peek through the corner of my eye.

 

“Just grab a hold of your cock and let go of everything else?”

 

He showed me what he meant; and exposed that secret part of himself.

 

“We're both men. Right, Trunks? So, between you and me… man to man… will you show me how you jerk yourself off?”

 

++

 

It's amazing; the little things a person can remember when they go through a life-altering event. I can remember birds. There must have been a flock up in the tree limbs: chirping and flapping their wings around us. I used to associate those sounds with wholesome things: Picnics, hikes, or camping. Now those sounds can make me as hard as a rock. I changed in that car, to the sound of the birds in a park.

 

A fucking park. Like he was taking me out to play.

 

When he asked me to whack off in front of him, I couldn't fool myself. Not like I did back there at the school, when he put my seat belt on for me. Or when he had his hand on my hair. Sometimes I wonder how I was able to fool myself. Maybe… maybe I just didn't want to believe it. No. Maybe I just wanted to let it happen- as if I was some kind of victim. Maybe that would make it easier to deal with.

 

Yeah.

 

Because the fact was, this was Gohan. Everyone knew he was a good guy. Hell, even Dad would have my head on a wall if I uttered one word against him.

 

Still, when some guy takes you to the park and asks you how you jerk off, you don't try to work out the hows and whys. You get the fuck out of there, no matter who it is. You run like hell and hope to god the guy doesn't find you.

 

But this wasn't just any guy. This was Son Gohan. The strongest unfused warrior on the planet.

 

It was useless. Shit.

 

“Why are you doing this?” 

 

He just laughed and touched my cheek, again.

 

“Why?”

 

“You're so uptight, Trunks.” Me? He was calling me uptight? “I just want to help you relax…” His finger left my face, and I closed my eyes in relief. They popped back open when he whispered into my ear. “Good looking guy like you… Shame to see the frown on that beautiful face.”

 

He eased his arm off of my shoulders, shifting in his seat so that he was facing me. There was this slapping sound. I looked down between his legs. Gods, it was him. His hand was going up and down over his cock: this huge thing he kept pulling on with really fast, really hard jerks.

 

“This is how I do it,” he said. “'Course,” Gohan's lopsided grin came out, “I don't usually have such good looking company. I better pace myself.”

 

I felt something inside of me pop when he said that.

 

“It's natural,” Gohan said. When I looked into his eyes all I could see was his smile. Like there was nothing to be ashamed of. I felt… gods… like I was the dirty one for thinking of it that way. “It's… “ Gohan bit his lip and grunted, “It's something we all do.” I could see a drop of sweat roll over his cheek.

 

“Alright,” I said. I popped the seat belt off and arched my hips up so my jeans would come down a little. I could hear him chuckle. “What?”

 

“Showing me what you got?” Gohan asked.

 

“Shit!”

 

Gohan had reached out to touch my tail-spot. I guess I made it show, when I pulled my pants down. No one- no one had ever done that to me, before. I can still feel his finger slide over the scar tissue, then gently press, like it was a button.

 

“You like that, Trunks?”

 

I stared at him, gasping, trembling and totally exposed. My cock was out of my pants, and at full attention. I remember promising myself to be honest, at least with myself, about how I felt. If it was really so bad, I couldn't be hard. If it was really so wrong, it couldn't be happening. If it was really dirty, Gohan wouldn't do it.

 

I can remember thinking there had to be some part of me that was asking for it.

 

“Gohan?” He stopped moving, took his hand away from his crotch, and played with the hair around my ear.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'll do it,” I said. The words were really small. Like little bits of dust. I felt instantly sorry I said them, and freaked when I saw the gleam in his eye. I was shaking my head, whimpering as his hand dropped between my legs and he…

 

There was something about Gohan's hands…. They're really big, like Saiyajin hands tend to be. But they are not like our fathers' or Goten's hands. I noticed, as he curled his long, tapered fingers around my cock, touching a part of me no one had ever seen, that his hands were like mine: human.

 

Funny, what it took for me to notice.

 

I was shaking, sitting on pants that were halfway down my ass, being held by… It was so unbelievable, so beyond anything I'd ever imagined. Slowly, I turned my head and stared at Gohan. I tried to speak, I must have looked like an idiot, and some embarrassing croak came out of my face.

 

He had me right where he wanted me.

 

“You are such a pretty boy,” he said. “Look at that. Your pubes are purple.” His hand stoked down, then squeezed before those long fingers touched the hair. “I wondered about that.”

 

“You… you did?”

 

“Man, Trunks. You're really tense.” He squeezed again; and I throbbed in his hand. His eyes were so warm and his face was so close. I couldn't help bucking my hips and groaning. I sat as far back into my seat as I could. Gohan just leaned further in. “So tell me,” he glanced down for a moment then back into my eyes. “How do you do it?”

 

“Uh,” I giggled, like a fucking girl. My face turned beet red and I put a hand on my cheek. It was burning hot. “I just go up and down, I guess.”

 

“Up and down?” His face was so close; and his hand was already there. Moving- finally! - Up, and then down. Up, then down. Fingers wrapped around me, firm and strong. It was like he was starting a fire, making me burn. “Like that?”

 

I hissed and nodded my head. There were no words…

 

“I bet you like to think about stuff when you do this?”

 

“Yeah.” His hand was pulling me further and further out of myself.

 

“What kind of stuff?” He asked. “Dirty stuff?”

 

“Dirty,” I said. How I said it, I don't know. I was panting, moving my hips up and down. I could hear him laughing; feel the breath stir my hair.

 

“Ever think about getting your cock sucked?”

 

“Um…uh…oh shit…”

 

I could feel him move again, giving me a kiss near my ear, then another on my cheek. I opened my eyes, just in time to see his dark head move down between my legs and…

 

“You'll really like it, kid.”

 

I stopped being a kid, though, when I watched his face and crooked glasses lean down; and his mouth opened; and with a stupid grin he took me whole. It was so… So hot, so intense. The insides of his mouth felt like warm, wet velvet. And his tongue- it was like a snake, wriggling everywhere. He looked over the frames of his glasses and winked, nearly making me come. That was before he began to bob up and down.

 

“Mmmm….” His moaning made a vibration- it was delicious. I moaned right back, putting my hands on my cheeks, because I didn't know what else to do with them. He did, though. He took one hand and put it over his head, then began to really move around, slurping and sucking me like I was a straw. I decided I needed to hold on with both hands.

 

“Fuck, Gohan!” I could feel it, like a wave that was going to crash. It was too much, too intense. I was already trying to pull back, even though wasn't there, yet. I was panicking with this weird feeling- like it was going to drown me. I threw my head back and began to scream.

 

I wasn't even coming yet.

 

That's when he decided to do it. I had heard about people doing this; even saw a few porn magazines with pictures of really nasty girls who did it. But I didn't think people did it in real life. But he did. He took his mouth off of my cock, then went even further down, and began sucking on my balls.

 

Gohan.

 

He was… using his mouth all over me, like he couldn't get enough. It was so… His mouth was just… He was making all these sloppy, smacky sounds… When I looked down he was just looking back up at me over his frames.

 

Big black eyes. Warm and watching, wanting me to come.

 

I couldn't hold out.

 

Sitting up on my elbows, staring as he tongued and sucked at me, I gave up; and moaned as shot after shot of white-hot sensation poured a part of me out. I was revealed, all over my belly

 

“Mmmm…” He pressed his mouth into my sack, deep, then shook his head back and forth ass he squeezed and primed my flesh with his hand. It was like he wanted to pump me dry, force me to give him every last bit.

 

I could hear a loud noise. It took a moment to realize that was my voice. I was wailing.

 

“Shh…” He came back up, slid his crooked glasses off. He smiled and planted a kiss on my forehead. “You're so beautiful, Trunks.”

 

He worked his fingers up and down my cock. Wasn't it supposed to be over? If it was, then why was I getting so turned on again? It was something about the way Gohan looked at me, the way he touched me. It was like he found a secret button I didn't know I had; and he kept pressing down, without letting up. I whimpered.

 

“You left a big mess on your tummy.” He reached down and touched the white, gloppy mess on my stomach. Muscles twitched when the fingertip touched my skin. “Hmmm.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I was just thinking…”

 

“Yeah?” I turned my head and cocked my eyebrow. His mouth was just a kiss away. He tilted his head and pulled back a few inches. He tipped my nose then slid his glasses over my face.

 

“Hold on to these for me, will you Trunks?”

 

“Um, okay.” I blinked, half blinded by the blur. His face became a cloud. “Um… What were you thinking about?”

 

“It's a surprise.”

 

He was laughing again. I looked over the frames and caught him leaning over to the consol, grabbing a Styrofoam cup and drinking whatever it was. I thought maybe he was thirsty.

 

His other hand stopped stoking me. I wanted to cry when he stopped. Then he began to carefully scoop the come off of me. He looked up. I could see him squint a little, then smile as he looked back down and finished letting the last of my orgasm drip from his fingers, into the cup. Then groaned and began licking my come off those tapered fingers.

 

I definitely didn't mind at that point.

 

“Try it,” he said. “It tastes pretty good.” He gave his middle finger a long, lazy lick. “Mmmm.”

 

++

 

I just kept staring; I guess Gohan took that as a yes. He dipped a finger into the cup, then brought it up to my face, really close, and let me get a closer look through his thick glasses.

 

“That's you, Trunks.” I blinked, just dumbfounded. “Here. Don't open your mouth, yet.” Gohan used his finger to rim my lips with the stuff. “You should wear something on your lips, Trunks. Make them nice and glossy. Just like this…”

 

He held my chin and made me face him. I must have looked like an owl in his glasses. Not that he could see. Man, his prescription was strong.

 

“You're so pretty. Open your mouth, pretty baby.”

 

Pretty baby?

 

I complied. The name made me do it, just as much as the request. He slid over my tongue with this salty, slippery finger. “You're such a good boy.” It sounded so corny; but it made me so damn hot. No one ever said I was pretty. Tough, mean, sneaky- sure. But never pretty.

 

“Mmmm…” I closed my eyes and sucked.

 

“Good, good boy.”

 

Oh, yeah…

 

That's what I wanted to be for him. Oh, gods… I always want to be that way for him. A good boy. Because being a good boy meant getting more.

 

He reached down and took me again, stroked up and down. Just the way he knew I needed it. I sucked harder, moaning and rocking my hips in time with him.

 

“You like that? Being my pretty boy?”

 

I pumped up and down harder. That was the best answer I had. He laughed and gave me more. There was this constant slapping, clapping sound. His hand was coming down so hard and fast. The springs in our seats were creaking; and the car must have been really rocking, and the birds outside were flying away in terror.

 

“Say you're my pretty boy.” His finger slipped out of my mouth. “Say it, baby.” Faster… he was going even faster… harder…

 

“Yeah….” I looked down and groaned as his blurry fist pounded away at me. “Yeah…”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Fuck… Go-“ Words… so he wanted words. Alright- he could have words. Whatever it he wanted to hear, I'd say it. Shit, he must have known that. I had to close my eyes to concentrate. “Pretty…” I put my arm over my forehead. “I'm pretty.”

 

He began to slow down! No! I looked back at him, whimpering.

 

“You have to be my pretty boy.” I could see a very serious line between his eyes. “Mine.”

 

“I'm your pretty boy.” What did that mean? I had no idea; but it was gave me what I needed. “Fuck, Gohan…”

 

His mouth came down on my ear, making the words buzz in my head. Then his hand began to milk me hard. I felt so good, so happy. “I want to make you feel how pretty you are. You're so pretty, Trunks…” I felt something hot and wet rim my ear. His tongue. Oh… Oh fuck…

 

“Feel it?” He asked me. I nodded and whimpered. “That's you, baby.” I thrust up one more time, and rode the wave. It was too much. Not enough. I turned my head and stuck out my tongue. I was so desperate to come. He tilted his head; then I could feel his tongue touch mine.

 

The second time I came- it was like being shocked. My body locked up as he aimed my cock into the Styrofoam and caught the scorching white in the cup. Gohan pumped firmly, bringing out these sharp jolts and shivers that felt so damn good, so damn intense, it hurt. Like he was going to bring my soul out. 

 

I nearly fainted.

 

“You need a rest?”

 

Hell, yeah! I whimpered and nodded with a buzz in my head. He patted my stomach and put the cup back on the console. “Take a minute or two.” He kissed my cheek and went back to his seat. I let the glasses slip over my nose so I could get a good look.

 

He was just sitting there, smiling back at me in his rumpled up blue suit, kind of absent-mindedly touching himself.

 

He was so… I never thought of a guy this way, before. It still trips me out to think I feel this way about Gohan. Yeah- Gohan. Of all guys.

 

I was seeing him for the first time: The sexy way his hair would sweep over his forehead, his warm eyes, and the smile… I could see tendons bunching under his collar. There was sweat on his upper lip.

 

I wanted to see more of him.

 

“Why don't you make yourself more comfortable?” he asked. What did he mean? I cocked my head. “Show me your tits.” He winked.

 

Show him…what? I couldn't believe he said…. And to me?

 

“A little late to be shy.” He reached over and pulled up my shirt. “Niiiiiice,” he said, brushing his finger over my nipple. I let out a small yelp and forced myself to sit still. “You've got a beautiful body, Trunks.”

 

“Uh… so do you.” I shut my eyes and shook my head. Man that sounded so lame…

 

“I'm pretty ordinary. Well, by Saiyajin standards, anyway.” He took his glasses back, and slid them over his face.

 

Weird, I think I was getting into Gohan-vision. I missed it.

 

“But you, Trunks.” He whistled. “Wow. Only you've got that body with all that wild coloring.” He touched my hair. “It's almost evil, how good you look, baby.”

 

“Evil?” I tried to laugh it off. He shook his head and grabbed my chin.

 

“Makes me think of questionable things…” He tilted his head and smiled into my face.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like what you look like, with no clothes on.” He began rub my shirtsleeve between his fingers. “Come on, Trunks. You've got no reason to hide under those baggy clothes. Relax. I already made you come. Twice.” He had a good point. I mean- he had his face down there. “You look great, close up, by the way.” He must have read my mind.

 

Holy shit.

 

“Sure,” I said. I began to shrug my shirt off. Gohan's hands were rubbing my chest underneath. Every once and a while he would catch a nipple between his fingers. I moaned- must have looked like a nut making that noise with a shirt over my head. It didn't matter, though, because it felt so good.

 

I pulled the shirt off then tossed my hair back. His fingers were all over, working me up again, and I loved it. But it was more than that. It was the feeling that I was special, because he was touching me this way. I was special. That was what was really turning me on.

 

“Oh, Trunks.” He was smiling with his warm eyes. “Baby I can't resist. You're just so pretty.” He reached with both hands and gently rubbed my nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Oh… he knew all the right places, all the right moves… He chuckled. “Look, Trunks. They're cherry pink.” They were turning almost red, the tips were really dark. “Oh, baby. Trunks…” When I looked up my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were shining, and I couldn't look away. “I just can't resist…”

 

Before he leaned down further, Gohan pulled his glasses up, then let them rest in his hair. I remember watching the way the light bounced off the surface of a lense as he took me into his mouth and began sucking.

 

His mouth was so close to my heart. It was like he was suckling my pulse. Every pull was timed with my heartbeat.

 

“How do you do that?” I asked. He answered with a grunt and one finger over my lips. A moment later he began flitting his tongue over the tip of me as he sucked, and I nearly died. My hands went under his jacket to hold on to his shoulders. “Keep going,” I said when he lifted his finger. 

 

He did, going from one nipple to the other, back and forth. Pulling up, smacking, licking and sucking at me like he was starving and couldn't get enough. I used to think only girls got that kind of attention. Pretty naïve, huh? I suppose it was a matter of time til I found out.

 

Gohan was bale to work my pants over my hips with a few tugs. The briefs came off with them, also. It felt weird, because he was still dressed. I could feel the polyester of his sleeves scratching me; his tie was tickling my belly. I kicked away my shoes. The pants slid off easily.

 

“Where's my shy Trunks?” asked Gohan, giving me a lopsided grin before he licked my nipple one last time. “I don't think you're so shy, now, are you baby?”

 

“Uh- huh.” 

 

“I'm going to get undressed now, pretty boy.” He kissed the tip of my nose before he pulled away. He was going to be naked? My entire being throbbed at the idea: his big, tall, muscular body, his peachy skin and that huge… oh gods… Would he let me touch him? Could I do… that thing he did with his mouth? Or maybe… oh gods… maybe more… I had to know…

 

Gohan just winked back and started loosening his tie. Then, oh so slowly, he undid the first three buttons of his shirt, then shrugged off that stupid jacket. I promised myself I would get him something cooler to wear, one day, when my inheritance came in, maybe. I'd take his big, tall body and wrap him up in silk and suede. His shirt…. Goddamn that terrible thing. I would have it burned and make it a rule that he wore either silk or nothing over that chest of his… oh man. When he took the shirt off and threw it in the back, he left his tie on. He was bare-chested with that thing hanging around his neck.

 

“Don't.” I could barely believe I said that. But I couldn't help it. He was about to undo it. He stopped and grinned.

 

“You like that?”

 

I guess I did. He would be able to keep the tie.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“You're a kinky boy, aren't you?” He pinched my nipple. It wasn't a hard pinch, but I was so sensitive it hurt, but in a good way. I loved it. “You sure are…”

 

Gohan was still wearing his pants. Even though they were unbuckled and I could see… oh man I could see so much… I was so impatient- I had to see him all. I forgot all about being unsure or inexperienced. That didn't seem to matter, anymore. It didn't matter that my hands were shaking. It didn't matter how desperate I looked. It didn't matter a bit.

 

I pulled the pants down- fast. Shoes? Don't even remember them. He must have toed them off. But his belt- I remember he kept that. He even made me wait, so he could unloop the cheap leather. I cocked my head when he laid it over the steering wheel.

 

“What's that for?” I asked.

 

“You'll see.”

 

I blinked, feeling a shiver run through me, just wondering what that would be. Then I let myself look, for a good long time, at Gohan. To see him. Just him. No preconceptions. Just that body in a tie.

 

He was a god. Every roll of muscle under his smooth skin was shining with sex and sweat. He was like hard candy. Every angle was tone, tight and firm. There was nothing soft about him.

 

Except his eyes. I nearly drowned when I pulled myself away and looked into them.

 

“Like what you see?” He smiled. I just nodded, dumbfounded. He began to rub his neck and chest, slowly, working their way over his abdominal muscles, fingers moving over the ridges I wanted to taste with my tongue. Then down further… further… oh, yeah Gohan… go for it! One hand cupped his sack and the other went around his cock.

 

“Oh, do that,” I said, feeling jealous of his hands.

 

“You got a lot of come in that cup, baby.”

 

I could put a lot more in there, too. Starting with his. I licked my lips; tasting the come he'd rimmed me with. Suddenly I got an idea.

 

He could tell what I was thinking. I could see it in his eyes.

 

“You want to show me something, pretty baby?” his knuckle brushed over my cheek, and then he slipped the glasses over my face again. I was back in the sweet, blurry world.

 

“Yeah,” I sad.

 

“Then get down to it, kid. I might want to show you a couple of things myself.”

 

“Cool,” I said, leaning and closer and closer to his lap.

 

 

++

 

The further down I went, the clearer everything became. Then, about one inch away, I could see him. I didn't know a cock could be so beautiful: dark pink and smooth silk over hard steel. And he was big- really big. It made me shiver.

 

He began petting my hair, letting his fingers linger. I looked over the frames of his glasses, wondering where to begin. He seemed to understand, and gently tugged me up, positioning my face directly above the head of his cock. Both hands holding my head, he pushed me down and brushed it against my mouth.

 

“You look so sweet, pretty baby,” he said. “Like a kid about to suck on a lollipop.” He bounced up and down a little; and made his cock tap against my lips. I froze. This was it. I was going to put it in my mouth. “Man, you look so good when you're about to go down on me.” He was smiling so sweetly, though. “Was that what you wanted to do?”

 

I opened up, watched him as he watched me, tilted my head and followed the moment. Where did it take me? I was there. Head over his lap, cock in my mouth, tongue… my tongue was right on his slit. I was just sitting there, perfectly still and staring back at him.

 

“Feels nice.” He pushed my head down a little further and he was pushing against my palate. “Nice and warm. Really sweet.” Gohan smiled; I could see this pink color over his cheeks. “It would feel really good if you sucked too.” He bit his lip. “Either way. I don't want to push you too far.”

 

Too far?

 

It almost hurt, that he'd say that. I mean, couldn't he see how much I was willing to do, already? Like he thought I wouldn't be able to turn him on as much? Then why did he have to keep giving me all the compliments, when I wasn't really giving him a good blowjob? And why did he have to tell me it was practically alright if I didn't?

 

No it wouldn't be al-fucking-right!

 

I was ready for this. I'd been waiting for so long to feel this good- this alive- and now I was feeling it. Nothing was going to get in the way. Not the bullshit I thought I knew about sex, not the bullshit I thought I knew about Gohan, and not the bullshit I thought I knew about myself. No way.

 

I turned my face to the side and let him slide out of my mouth.

 

“Trunks?”

 

“I can handle it,” I said, making myself look into his eyes. “I can handle anything you want me to.”

 

I gave him one long lick and kept my eyes on his, just to let him know I was serious. He groaned and gave me this incredible pink blush across his cheeks.

 

“Put it in your mouth now.” He pressed my head down and I made my mouth as wide as I could. “Yeah.” His head fell back when he hit the back of my throat. “Yeah… just suck me, now, baby.”

 

I just began slurping, trying as best I could to swallow the spit and goo. He moved me up and down with his hands, and pumped his hips at the same time.

 

“You look so pretty when I'm stuffed in your mouth.”

 

I guess it sounds kind of harsh, the way he was doing it; but it was really the only way. I didn't know what I was doing. I needed him to be in charge, to show me what to do and how he wanted me to do it.

 

My head went back when I gagged. Then I turned to the side a little, and his cock was pushing against the inside of my cheek.

 

“Look… look at me…” I looked up and felt his hand brush the hair out of my face. His glasses had slid down my nose. He pushed them back up, and slowly worked his hip up. His head pushed against my cheek again. “Oh fuck…” He pushed a couple of times more, and I felt this hot, salty stuff splurt in my mouth. It was… I made him… Oh shit I made him come!

 

“Oh… fuck…fuck… fucking my pretty boys face….”

 

I wanted to swallow, but there was too much for me to manage. He held my head still and primed my mouth a couple of times with his hips before he drew out. Then he poked his fingers into the corners of my mouth and gently encouraged me to open up and show him all the come I collected.

 

“Wow…” Gohan wiped his forehead with his arm and reached for the Styrofoam cup. “I can't believe you did that.” He laughed and shook his head. “I guess you really can handle anything I throw your way. Put it in the cup, Trunks. Like a good boy.”

 

I spat.

 

“Now stir it up a little. Your come's probably a little separated, anyway, pretty baby.”

 

I stuff my finger in it and whirled it around. When I was done I pulled it out and licked it up. It was me and him, all mixed up.

 

“You're even better than I thought you'd be.” He laughed again, ruffling his hand through my hair. “Hey,” He sat up straight, cueing me to sit up, too. I almost spilled the cup, but he took it from me before that happened. “It's really cramped in here. We need to get out of the car.”

 

I took that to mean he was done. After all, he already came. It made me feel kind of disappointed, because it was all over. I took off his glasses and handed them back.

 

“Okay.”

 

“What are you doing?” he asked as I reached down for my pants.

 

“I was, um…” I swallowed and pointed to the floorboard. “My pants are down there, and…”

 

“There's no one out there, Trunks.”

 

When I looked at him, he was wearing his glasses again. The glint from the sunlight made it impossible to see his eyes. I wish I could. I loved Gohan's eyes.

 

“Well… if you're going to go out there, you have to wear something. Right?”

 

“Says who?” There was a wide grin spreading across his face. “I wasn't exaggerating when I said no one ever goes here. Think about it, Trunks. Think about what we just did in the car.” My cheeks became hot and I grinned when he mentioned that. “Yeah. I know! So think about this: I don't have tinted windows. And it wasn't a problem then.”

 

My heart went into my stomach.

 

He actually thought I was being shy. He didn't realize- oh gods I would die if he knew- that I was so beyond shy at this point. I was so desperate for more, I just couldn't say how much. It was scary.

 

“Alright.” I pushed the door open and grinned over my shoulder, trying so hard to look cool. “You've got a point there.”

 

“I like making a big point.”

 

Ouch. I groaned at his joke. “Man that was bad, Gohan!” I practically fell out of the car, laughing.

 

“You started it.”

 

Both of the doors closed at once, and we were standing there, grinning at each other with the Saab between us. I could feel the warm breeze on my naked back. I felt so connected to him. Like we both understood each other in a way that no one else could. 

 

Gohan put the cup on the roof before he propped his elbows on it he put his arms up on the roof. I could see his naked shoulders. The tie was still around his neck. The belt… he was holding it in one hand while putting his chin in the other.

 

“You thought I was done. You're still so innocent. Aren't you?”

 

I stopped smiling.

 

“You think that was enough for me?” He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and winked behind his glasses. “I told you I had something I mind for you. After all, you're my pretty boy, now.” It was true. How could I forget? He licked his lower lip. It wasn't something he did to try to look sexy. Not something he thought about doing, anyway. But damn… I felt the blood rush through me.

 

“Come here.”

 

I never questioned; I just did it.

 

Gohan was watching me, never moving, just letting his eyes follow. Then he pressed his cheek into his arm when I came around. He wasn't shy about checking me out; he kind of drifted over my body, stared for what felt like forever. Yeah, I admit, I was staring too. He was so fucking big. But it wasn't just his body that made him that way. It was like he was everything, now. Nothing existed before Gohan touched me, that day. Nothing had meaning without him.

 

I could see that in his eyes. The way he looked at me. For the first time I knew what it really meant to be alive. If he ever stopped looking at me like that, I'd die. 

 

“Man, you're such a pretty boy. I mean, I knew you were good looking and everything. But man… Trunks…” He reached out and brushed the belt buckle over my nipple. I don't know if it was because I didn't expect him to do that, or because it felt so good; but I let out a loud moan. He liked that. “When you do make that noise… Oh baby, if you knew how sexy you were, you'd be the most dangerous being on earth.”

 

Wow. I guess he really did like that.

 

“Stop it,” I said. It was embarrassing.

 

“What for?” He straightened up and brushed the belt against me that way, again. “Maybe it's about time someone showed you how much power you have.”

 

“Gohan…” I was trying not to laugh, stepping back in the grass. He matched me step for step; stalking me with that damn belt. “What are you going to do with that thing?” My voice cracked in the middle of that sentence.

 

I stopped when he touched me with it again. “Why?” He asked with a wink. “Decided you can't handle it, after all?”

 

Making me eat my own words… I looked at the leaves and grass all around us. The park bench and table behind Gohan were made of wood. There was a rusty old tire swing hanging from the tree. And birds. There were birds all around us. Gods, it was like we left civilization.

 

“I can handle it.” I moved for the belt, but he was too fast. Gohan grabbed my wrist before I could pull back. He wasn't rough, though. Only his finger and thumb went around my wrist. He didn't even gloat; in fact he turned around just as he caught me, and we were walking back to the car before I knew he'd gotten the best of me.

 

“That's my pretty baby.”

 

He had slung the belt over one shoulder. Something about the way it looked with his tie- and nothing else- on his body was so fucking hot. When he reached for the cup on the roof I reached for him. He turned and smiled at me just as I was about to make contact. My hand was frozen just an inch away from his shoulder. He was holding that cup.

 

“I want you to do something for me.”

 

Whatever it was, he could have it.

 

“Okay.” I stood there with my hand out. Too stupid to move.

 

“Go do a handstand on the table over there.”

 

“Sure.” I nodded. Wait. Did he just tell me to do gymnastics? I blinked.

 

“Trust me,” he said. “You'll really like this.”

 

Well, he was right about everything else, so far. Hell, more right than I ever imagined Gohan ever would be. No, I wasn't about to doubt him now. It was impossible.

 

So I went over there, feeling the leaves crunch under my feet, counting the eight steps it took to reach it. I pushed down on the wood. Seemed stable. It didn't have any cracks, but it was pretty weatherworn; it was grey and smooth. Must have been there a long time. Still, it would work.

 

“When you do the handstand, face away from the bench, with your fingers over the edge of the table.”

 

“No problem.”

 

I jumped up on the table, put my hands on the edge, then did my handstand. I remember one summer Goten and I had a contest to see who could stand on his hands the longest. He put up a good fight: 22 hours. But I won. I kept it up for a whole 24. Hey, I could have stopped when he gave up. But I had to rub it in and make it a whole day. We did it at his place, the old Son house in the woods. I guess… I guess being out there was like being a kid in the woods again. Weird.

 

“That's perfect,” said Gohan. He was standing beside the table now, smiling down at me. “You look great.” He put his hand on my ass and gave me this really nice squeeze. “Man, You look great.” His hand kept rubbing me. “Really great.”

 

I had this big, dopey smile on my face, like it was a big accomplishment. Well, it was, I guess. Not the handstand. But the words and the touching, they sure meant a lot. To get more from him was so important to me. Still is. Gods… I- I don't think that's going to change.

 

“Now make sure you keep your arms really straight.”

 

I saw him, turn and sit on the bench. It was so weird, looking at everything upside down. But that was what I was doing. Seeing things in a new way. I wanted to see more, almost believed I willed him to turn around.

 

Did I also make him put his feet up there? Or tell him to put them under my head?

 

“What are you doing, Gohan?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

He scooted forward, until his legs were between my hands and his cock was already inches away from my face. Suddenly I was beginning to see things, very clearly.

 

“Now, when I get to the edge of the bench, I want you to put your hand on my thighs. But keep the handstand. Okay?”

 

What the hell was he thinking? “Sure,” I said. I really had no idea what he was going to do.

 

I was so innocent. Still.

 

When he moved, his cock smacked me in the forehead. I figured that was the end of the line, so I followed his directions and got on board. His legs… they were harder than the wood. Smoother. Alive.

 

“Oh, baby. You're doing great.” He grabbed my waist. “Now spread your legs for me.”

 

Wouldn't that mean he could see…. Me? Hell, I hadn't even seen myself that way. Not even with a mirror. What if it was gross? What if I turned him off, or weirded him out?

 

“It's alright.” He touched the inside of my leg, near the knee. “You put everyone to shame, baby. No one's prettier than you. Just show me, that's all. Don't make me sad.”

 

No! That was the last thing I wanted! My legs split open, and I pulled them apart, bending my knees as I opened up.

 

“Just amazing.” Gohan whispered the words. “You're just so perfect. No- perfect's wrong. You're so beautiful it's shocking.” I could feel the breaths he used on my ass. It made me shiver, gave me goosebumps everywhere. “Yeah,” He said. “Shocking's right.”

 

Then his hands… oh gods… his hands were suddenly on my thighs, real close to my- them they were on my ass! I gasped. He was rubbing, not hard, but almost like he was massaging me, not just putting his hands there. But really owning me. Like something he really cared about.

 

“Go-ha-a-an…”

 

I could come, just letting him play with my ass.

 

“You like that?” He leaned back and winked at me behind his glasses. A breeze made the tie flap. Shit… I had to fight not coming, at that point. I nodded. “I thought so. I want to do all kinds of things to you here.” Gohan's face got really serious and I felt this pressure against my ass. Over my opening. It was his finger.

 

“You mean…”

 

“Yeah,” he said. “All kinds of things. You'll like them too, pretty baby.”

 

“Really?” I was ready to believe it, even though… it was my ass he was going to fuck. I realized that was what he was talking about. Being his bitch. Punking out- whatever names they call it. Whatever nasty things they say it makes a guy.

 

Yeah- whatever.

 

All I knew for sure was that Gohan made me feel good. Everything else turned out to be bullshit. Everything. Only being his pretty boy was important to me.

 

“You're still tense.” It was true. Gohan was right. I could feel it, clenching against his finger. “You need to do something to take your mind off of things.”

 

His hand moved away; and he was leaning back a little again. This time, I could see his upside down head turn and his upside down hand grab the upside down cup.

 

How would the cup take my mind off of anything?

 

“You can do pushups while you do handstands. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“You think you can combine what you did in the car with that?”

 

“You mean…?” My eyes must have gotten really big.

 

“Gosh, you've got the clearest blue eyes,” said Gohan. He pushed back his glasses. “Yeah. I want you to go up and down, using your arms for leverage, and while you're doing that… I want…” He smiled, like the word was silly. “I want you to suck me off, pretty baby.”

 

Where did he come up with this stuff? With Videl? Or someone else? I knew I was in no position to be jealous. Literally. And still… I secretly began to hate whoever he usually did this with.

 

I looked down, between his legs. There he was. Ready for me. Waiting for me; so I pressed down and opened up.

 

I could feel his hands on my thighs, not forcing me down, but sort of encouraging me. Oh gods… I didn't know it was possible, but somehow, maybe the angle of my jaw and throat, let me take him deeper, this time. My arm bends were getting deeper, and he was filling my mouth. So hot, so good.

 

Gohan was like candy.

 

“Yeah. Like that. Nice and deep, baby…Mmmm….”

 

He reached for something. I barely registered the movement; but then I felt his fingers back around my opening. They were wet. For a second I thought he'd put his fingers in his mouth. Then I realized what it was, when I saw his hand dip into the upside down cup.

 

He was smearing me with that stuff. I could feel it, thick and sloppy all over me, dripping as I moved up and down, up and down, sucking and gagging on him upside down, as my spread legs jerked with tiny involuntary twitches. He was pressing into me again. It hurt. No. It stung. But he was careful to only go in a little: just enough to make me grunt, not too much. He didn't want to make it bad.

 

Fuck. I was ready for him to rip me apart, if that was what it took to be his pretty boy, forever. Make him always call me that.

 

The wind made his tie hit my face. It was changing directions, making birds squawk and the leaves swirl in funnels around us. Like nature knew what was going to happen next, like there was a secret line between my body, his and everything. It was drawn tight when he sunk his finger deep inside.

 

“Oh, baby… Your mouth feels so hot. You're so good, baby. Just don't stop…”

 

His voice was shaky; and he sounded so raw. Oh, yes- that was what I was dying to hear.

 

I was pumping my arms faster, harder. Just like he was working my ass harder, priming me, pushing another finger in- oh shit. My legs were jerking everywhere. I don't know how I kept from kicking him. Somehow I didn't. It was just so hard, letting him inside of me, even with the come lubing me up. I kept up my pace, though. I wasn't going to wimp out on him.

 

After all, I told him I could take it.

 

“Okay, baby…” I could feel the fingers moving around, and then separating. It felt like fire- I loved it. Man, I never thought I would like it! But he was beginning to hit this place inside of me. The spread was getting wider, and he was getting deeper. Suddenly I felt this cool rush inside of me. I yelped, nearly choking on him. “That was the rest of the come, baby. I just poured it all in.”

 

I moaned, loving the feel of our come up my ass and his cock down my throat. My eyes were glued to his chest, staring at the tie flapping like a flag in the breeze over his rippling, bunching muscles. I wanted more. I wanted to feel more. See more. Be more. Give him more.

 

Somehow he knew it, that this was the moment. So he grabbed me by the waist and flipped me down on the bench. I stared up at him, shocked to feel the hard slap from the wood on my ass, and to see his big brown eyes behind those glasses looking down at me. So dark. So warm. Like chocolate.

 

“Mmmm…” he took my face in his hands and let his nose rub mine for a minute. “You look good enough to eat.” Then he put his mouth over mine, and kissed me.

 

It was my first kiss.

 

++

 

I always thought it would be with a girl. I didn't fantasize or anything, just assumed. Someone with soft lips, and a softer body. Not like this, not a big hard chest rubbing against mine, not muscular arms wrapping around me, moving everywhere, touching me with calloused hands. And not those lips- strong, experienced and very male. If I knew this was what kissing could be, I would have fantasized all my life about this moment.

 

Delicious.

 

Gohan tasted sweet. He opened his mouth over mine and fed me his tongue. He knew I was hungry. I sucked- kind of weird to suck on a tongue, I guess. But I wasn't thinking. I was so far beyond caring if it was. He was giving me what I needed, like a baby bird I took and took.

 

He cupped my face and moaned, turned his head to the side and began poking his tongue in and out of my mouth. Our faces were slapping together because he was moving so fast; and our cheeks were getting wet.

 

He let up, smiling and dipping down, tonguing me one more time before he sat back. With a gleam in his eye he pushed his glasses back with one finger. Damn, I was like a girl, just sitting there, my head angled as I made mooneyes at him. He was looking so good, playing with his tie, grinning back at me… The slick feeling between my cheeks was like an itch, and I wriggled.

 

“Boy, Trunks. You kiss like you're giving head.” He licked his lips.

 

“Is that good?”

 

“I like that.” He had a far away look on his face, and he took off his glasses. “You are full of surprises, pretty boy.” He pulled the belt off of his shoulder. It made a small cracking sound when he hit the bench with it.

 

The sound put a shiver down my spine.

 

“Very uninhibited. Very wild.”

 

Gohan got up from the bench, moving so quickly I didn't realize he was gone, until I felt his hands on my shoulders. He was already standing behind me, with the belt. I could feel it between his palm and my skin.

 

He put his hand on my head- it made me jump. His fingers rubbed into the short hair around my neck, like a deep pet. I moaned, turning to follow the feel of his touch.

 

“You want it, don't you, baby?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

I was sobbing; because the ache was so strong it hurt. He was going to drive me crazy if he didn't just bend me over and ride me good and hard- right where I needed him! Couldn't he tell I was desperate? Why did he have to do this?

 

He pushed my head back, gently, but firmly. My hands grabbed the edge of the bench. Then I felt the buckle slide down my spine, slowly. So, so slowly. It made me want to arch my hips in the air like an animal and sway my ass in the air.

 

“Put your knees on the bench, baby.”

 

With pleasure.

 

My feet left the ground and pressed against his knees. My ass was in the air and my face was in the wood faster than you could say my name. I was happy…. oh I was in heaven when his hands began squeezing me, like fruit, his palms pushing up into my thighs and his fingers gently biting into my cheeks.

 

I wanted him to just ram it in, ruin me, rip me up. Oh man, I was ready for Gohan… Couldn't he see, by the way I shook my hips? Or hear it in the way I banged my fists against the wood and whined?

 

“You are so hot, baby.” The belt went down my spine again. I turned my head and hissed- like an animal. I began wondering if he would let me grab his ass and shove it in, myself. Yeah…

 

“Look at you. Baby, you're going to kill me, moving like that.”

 

I felt the belt; it was riding over my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine as it brushed through my hair. Oh… Oh fuck! What was he going to do?

 

“Open your mouth, pretty boy.”

 

I knew by now not to question his requests- no matter how bizarre they were. Not when each one had turned out to be so… good. I closed my eyes and opened up, wondering what my surprise would be.

 

The belt.

 

My eyes snapped open. The tangy leather strap pulled back into my mouth, and he held both ends behind my head. I felt like a horse with a bit.

 

Oh fuck- Yeah! No! Oh shit! I stopped moving, trying hard to understand.

 

“That's good, baby. Really good.” He held my head back with the belt, using one fist. The other hand began touching me, dipping between my legs and cupping me, there. “You were wriggling like crazy a second ago.” He pulled with the belt again. “Did you need a little restraint?” His hand was…all over me. The belt was pulling me up. “I think you do need it. Just a little.”

 

It sounds so mean. But you have to realize- he understood me. I knew it, then. Could hear it in the soft way he talked to me. Gohan saw how wild I felt; he knew I needed to be kept in check.

 

I never felt so cared for. So…special.

 

“I've wanted this so long…” His hand was on my thighs, again. “I waited years. I knew what you'd be like. And I wanted… waited…” his hand was so close to that place… I closed my eyes and bit down on his belt. I was in shock. “I saw you when I was a kid. The way you'd be. Like sex and steel. I never knew a boy could be so beautiful. Like you are, now.”

 

He waited for me, for years? I closed my eyes. My head dropped, as far as it could with my bit. When his fingers pressed deep inside and found me, I gave it all to him. I arched my back and offered everything I was, everything I had.

 

“You want me? Want me there, pretty baby?”

 

I moaned again, nodded and pushed against his hand.

 

“Dreamt of doing this, Trunks. Dreamt of you this way…”

 

I could feel Gohan positioning himself against me. This was the moment. I felt like I was waiting for it, all my life, too. He just had to show me what it was I wanted-

 

“This is going to hurt, baby.”

 

Hurt wasn't the word. Burn was. He… I don't know how far he got. And inch? The whole way? I have no idea. It just felt like he was ripping me in two; and I was happy, huffing in tiny breaths through the belt in my grinning mouth. Fuck, there were tears on my cheeks.

 

“Oh…” His voice sounded so strange. Deeper, slurry; like melted chocolate. “Mmmm… “ His hand squeezed my ass a few times, then he pushed in more. I didn't know… I didn't know I could take so much. But I could- I could take him all, I realized.

 

“So… tight…”

 

I must have made some kind of noise. I can't remember. I just remember the birds over our heads shooting off into the sky, as my body struggled and bucked. Gohan was perfectly still. His knuckle, I could feel him brushing my back with it. It was so gentle; so so gentle.

 

When was he going to-?

 

“Hold still.” Gohan's voice was serious. I tried. Damn I didn't have a chance, though. How could I just sit there, with Gohan so far up inside of me I could taste it? He was a part of me, inside, outside- everywhere and everything. I had to move, to feel him, to know him. I wanted to lose control and take him with me.

 

Holding still? No, I wanted to make him happy. I really did want to be a good boy and do what he said. But I couldn't help myself.

 

He pulled back the belt and reined me in. I was forced to sit up, and my body practically screamed as he pressed my back against his chest.

 

“Too… good when… you… “ Gohan was trying to talk. His mouth was over my ear; so close his lips were on me. I whimpered, and tried to nod, just to give some kind of response.

 

Then he began… oh gods… he was so slow at first. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was deep inside, sliding deeper and deeper. I tried to push myself against him, again; and he tugged at the belt. A moment later he was burying his face in my hair. I could hear him moaning.

 

Gohan was right where I wanted him. A place I can't describe, but I know it's inside of me. He found it, and kept making pushing it like a magic button, every time he moved. Harder… harder… he was grinding into me, now. I could feel him roll those hips, and made a loud yelp through the leather in my mouth, just imagining how they looked, when he pumped.

 

I reached around, with both hands, and put them there. So hard… so good… like steel drilling into me.

 

My cock was jerking up and down, untouched- but it was like he could feel me, from the inside. Like a part of him was in me, and he could make me come, watching how his thrusts made me thrust, too. There was no Trunks, no Gohan, anymore. And we moved faster, and faster…. Harder and harder…

 

We couldn't resist. It felt good when the leather twisted and skin slapped together. The sweat and come made everything slippery; and we pressed and bumped so hard… we couldn't help it- we broke the bench.

 

The wood must have given out. I don't really think we cared. And the only reason we noticed was because it made us lose our rhythm.

 

Rhythm: I guess you could call it that.

 

I planted my hands on the ground and tugged at the belt; even bit down when he wrapped it around his hand. I turned around and looked at him.

 

Gohan.

 

He was panting, sweat dripping from his face, glasses long gone. His eyes were so deep. They were watching me, moving over me. Like he couldn't get enough of what he saw.

 

Oh, gods- the way he looked at me.

 

“More.” I could barely move my lips.

 

He understood. Fuck… He was just waiting for me to say it. I moaned, just when he began to pump into me again. More.

 

I bit through the leather, and ruined his belt. I could feel it slip away. Then he caught me, and hauled me up against him, again.

 

Oh, yeah… like that.

 

It was like exploding. I can't explain it, any other way. It happened to both of us, at the same time. We splattered ourselves everywhere. Come in the grass; come between us, inside of me. Us.

 

There were arms and voices. I could hear yelling. Names. Dirty words. Fuck yeah… pretty boy… you nasty fuck… sweet… yeah… It was the both of us. We were grabbing and rubbing against each other.

 

“Go-han…” I nearly died when he began playing with my nipples. I was barely recovering and he was still after me. He began to kiss my shoulder, kind of open mouthed; I could feel his tongue. “Go-hannnn….”

 

Then he stopped.

 

++

 

It wasn't like he suddenly pretended that it didn't happen. Gohan's not like that. Still, he acted like it was no big deal.

 

He just seemed so… normal…. Dusting the bits of dirt and leaves off of his knees, standing up, offering me a hand so I could do the same. Like were just running laps in a pool and he was helping me out of the water.

 

But I know it had to mean something to him! He was so hot for me!

 

He found is glasses, even tried to fix the bench. That was weird, watching him bend over in nothing but a tie. I didn't bother hiding the fact that I was watching.

 

“Why don't you go get dressed, Trunks?” Gohan stood back up and smiled over the hopelessly broken thing.

 

“Yeah, why don't I?”

 

I didn't know what to feel, how to act. Was I supposed to play it cool? I mean, this sort of thing must happen all the time. Still, did it happen all the time to Gohan? It didn't seem like a big deal to him.

 

Snuck a peak, again, when I was opening the car door. He was already going to his side, busy taking off the tie.

 

Oh.

 

So we got dressed, me standing on my side of the car, and Gohan standing next to his. I don't know if he was looking at me. I was afraid he wasn't. So I just stared at the old, worn passenger side tire.

 

“I better take you home.”

 

I pulled up my last sock. “Yeah.” With one swing I was in my seat.

 

Two clicks later the doors were shut. We were in the musky little car. I put my hands on my knees and closed my eyes. “Take me home, Gohan.”

 

I hated the way my voice broke, when I said that.

 

“Hey.” I nearly jumped through the roof when he put his hand on my cheek. “Look at me, Trunks.”

 

I… I didn't realize I was crying until I turned my head. That was when the tear went down my cheek. It was so embarrassing. I felt… ashamed. I just stared at his open collar. There was no tie.

 

“Look at me, please.”

 

“Let's go.” I clenched my eyes shut.

 

“Trunks…” His voice was so soft. I could feel his fingers were so gentle, wiping off my checks. “You can't tell anyone.”

 

I couldn't breath. So I just nodded.

 

“They wouldn't understand. Not like you and me.” He brushed my hair out of my face. “You are beautiful, Trunks.” He took my hand, and put something in it. I opened my eyes, and saw the broken belt. He put his hand over it, over mine. “I always thought so.”

 

Somehow I found the courage to look him in the eye. Oh, gods… I didn't expect him to be smiling.

 

“I understand. I promise not to tell, Gohan.”

 

For a second he looked kind of sad. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. I don't know. But the smile never left his face. “That's my pretty boy.”

 

That's what he made me. Even if it never happens again, that's what I'll always be.

 

He put the clip ons over his glasses and grinned back at me. I just grinned back, like a goober, even gave him a thumbs up- a thumbs up, like some kind of dork!- when he started the ignition.

 

I didn't care, though. I was special. I was Gohan's pretty boy.

 

 

 

]


End file.
